Without Us What Would We Be
by alli-lmnop
Summary: Can Maxie and Spinelli put their issues aside long enough to help Sam with a case? Or will their P.I. skills bring them back together?
1. Chapter 1

**Without Us What Would We Be**

An overemphasized clearing of her throat broke the silent workspace of the newly minted McCall and Jackal P.I. Without so much as a second guess Spinelli knew Maxie was the proud owner of the desperate and not so subtle attempt to gain even the slightest acknowledgment from her former best friend.

"Maxie. Might I direct you towards the nearest door?" The throat clearing was soon replaced by foot taping. "Don't tell me. Your tech support at Crimson put you on hold for too long or did they just hang up on you because you continued to talk without listening to a word they had to say" Spinelli jested as he kept his eyes fixed on the tasks that filled his computer screen. He continued to amaze himself with his ability to deny his beautiful blonde one the chance to take a second helping of his already sampled heart.

Despite the fact that Maxie's own heart felt the hurt, her lips couldn't hide the small smirk that was beginning to form when she realized that his response couldn't have sounded better if she were the one delivering it herself. It was almost like a challenge he was daring her to make the next move in their new game of banter. But she bit her lip and kept the bad blonde one inside of her from saying anything she knew she would regret. Instead she decided to meet his simplicity with her own, "Computer's fine thanks," she took a deep breath before continuing, "Look I know you hate me…"

Those three words she used to describe his feelings towards her resonated within him so much so that his fingers could no longer continue their keystrokes. He returned her glance in the same respect he uttered his response, "I don't hate you." But before he could continue his breathe was gone. His attempt to casually make eye contact had given him the opportunity to witness what was standing in front of his desk. Suede skinny healed Mary Janes replaced her 4 inch peep toed Christian Cartolos and her usual vibrant skirt and blouse ensemble was now subdued by an eggshell white A-line hem complete with cap sleeves and bow. By the time Spinelli's eyes finally made it to her face he was stunned to witness her delicate wrist push back a single curl that had fallen from the blonde bunch framing her face as she spoke "Relax I'll be out of your space soon Sam asked me to come."

"The Jackal must inquire as to what the blonde one is wearing in his presence," Spinelli did his best not to stare but her look, everything about her drew him back in, she was simply intoxicating.

Maxie nervously looked down at her outfit smoothing out the pleats that had formed around her stomach. "What about it? I mean hello this is a P.I. office I couldn't just walk in here looking like my usual underpaid overworked fashionista self. Not that this isn't something I wouldn't wear every day because it totally is…designers are getting back into the 40s style it's just a matter of time so I'm actually ahead of the trend." Maxie was stunned; the girl who used to lie as if it were easier than telling the truth was incapable of lying now at all. But her nervous laughter wasn't enough to cover the sound of Spinelli's gulp as he watched her hands trace a path from her toned core to her thighs.

"So? Do you like it?" Maxie bite her lip while showing off the ensemble.

Spinelli shook himself out of his daze and scrambled to find the words that would allow him to appreciate the effort without it being mistaken as an amends. He could feel Maxie's presence quickly closing in on his workspace, a cold sweat rushed over his body mixed with his beloved's undeniable heat leaving him both wordless and paralyzed. Sitting on top of his desk staring at him and willing him to speak was a fantasy he wished was conflict free.

"The Jack— " Spinelli had barely uttered a syllable before Maxie's lips touched his and Sam entered into the room. Relief could not explain the way Spinelli felt, "Fair Samantha!"

Maxie's head snapped around in a look of disappoint and frustration, "Of course." But before her eyes had finished rolling, Spinelli had slipped out behind the desk and towards his partner in P.I.

Through flustered speech Spinelli did his best to shift the focus away from his vixen's latest scheme but with little luck. "Maximi-," Spinelli took a deep breath before continuing, "Maxie and I were just discussing why she was here. Did the fair one request her presence in our office of investigation?"

"Yeah actually I did." Sam looked towards Maxie with an expression that looked as if she was trying to will her thoughts onto her.

Sam continued as Maxie's face broke a smile signaling that her mind meld was indeed working. "I need your help."

"Like borrowing some samples from Crimson since when you get some work a dress or two might come in handy for field work type of help?" Maxie's unassuming voice chimed in.

The easy solution would have been to say yes to Maxie's suggestion but the task she had in mind, which would no doubt be enhanced by a few selections of Crimson's summer line, had less to do with fashion samples than DNA samples. Sam knew she would have to ease in to her request as the usually perky duo had hit a metaphorical speedbump of sorts but perhaps in its own way the task at hand would serve a dual purpose. After pausing a few moments to construct a response Sam continued, "Actually it's going to have to involve the both of you."

Spinelli glanced at Maxie and then back again at Sam. While he was not entirely convinced of the statement's validity he smiled cautiously and returned to his desk ready to hear Sam's request, but not before adding a quip, "Well, the Jackal is certainly interested to see how this request for assistance could possibly involve himself and the Faithless One."

Sam sighed knowing that the task she had in mind would be a difficult sell. "I'm sure you've both heard what happened with Mayor Floyd." She paused waiting to get verbal or nonverbal recognition from both parties. Spinelli glanced at Maxie who returned the look to Sam. Sam continued her explanation. "Alexis thinks that he might have had something to do with his mistress Brianna's death. I didn't really think too much of it until yesterday when I got a call from Brianna's parents. They want McCall & Jackal P.I. to look into her death."

Maxie's face was deep in thought, doing her best to connect the dots and understand why Sam would need her help. Rather than continue to make a useless itemized list in her head she decided to ask. " I'm confused. When I talked to Robin she said that Brianna's death was an accident and her parents are blaming Matt Hunter for everything that went wrong."

Spinelli sat and listened to her voice, it was confident and assertive two traits that he had always admired and desired to display. She was his translator his connection to an outside world that often caste his words off as nonsense or contrived. But the matter at hand was deciphering what Sam had just explained. Being one half of McCall & Jackal P.I. Spinelli felt he should contribute to the conversation, "Maxie is right, the mostly dutiful doc has taken the brunt of the blame for what appears to be a sad twist of fate for the mayoral mistress."

"Look I know it sounds like an open and shut case but this could be huge for us Spinelli. Imagine if we were able to bring some closure in a way that didn't just tell these parents their daughter was found in a hotel shower, dead." Again Sam searched for agreement. "I just can't let this one go. I don't buy that Mayor Floyd has no idea what happened to Brianna."

By this time Maxie had already formed an opinion. She might not have realized it but Spinelli knew that the slight biting of her lip was Maxie's tell. Having noted this Spinelli decided to anticipate and replace the words that might come out of the blonde ones mouth just as they were about to interrupt Sam's commentary. "No doubt the Mayoral mistress was involved in a scandal of sorts but…"

Maxie's eyes narrowed towards Spinelli. He had his own tells and this beginning sentence was all she needed to know that the path this thought would take involved an overabundance of ambiguous words in the hope that it would prevent her from saying what was really on both of their minds. So Maxie decided to beat Spinelli at his own game and interrupt the interruption with the bluntness she had made an admirable and annoying trait throughout her life. "What Spinelli means is how does this plan involve us?" Turning, Maxie flashed Spinelli a small smirk before putting her attention back towards Sam.

"There's a fundraiser for the Mayor's campaign tonight. I need you two to go and see if you can find some way to put a bug on something of the Mayor's or his wife." The request settled in with noise from both parties, something Sam had anticipated as a possible occurrence.

The small office space was not used to the high level shriek let out by Spinelli in protest. It filled the room and then proceeded to bounce off the walls and back into Maxie's ears, just in case she had missed it. "The Jackal would go but isn't this an instance where a 42 regular would come in handy?" Tell number two, Maxie biting her thumbnail a sign that his comment had left her with little to say. Perhaps a small victory and a sign of the damage Johnny's presence had caused between them.

"HA. That's so original Spinelli. Ok you know what I'm not going to even respond to that because I might as well tape record myself since I've said the same thing to you over and over and am tired of apologizing. But this is for Sam, your business partner and your friend and that means you can stand me for a few hours." Maxie felt like her old self again, but in a less self-destructive and more mature way. Protest as she might she was finally seeing what Spinelli did in her, a woman with a heart that wanted to be faithful but with a few lingering kinks to work out.

Sensing the tension Sam decided to intervene, "Look, I don't want to have to put you two in this situation but the Mayor knows who I am from my show and considering my recent history I don't think it would be believable that I would show up at a political function. But Maxie you won't look out of place since you're the daughter of the police commissioner. I'm just asking you to spend a few hours that's all. I need your help. "

The room fell silent for a moment as the collective sigh of both Maxie and Spinelli filled the room. He looked to her and then she to him. What would have once taken no thought at all now needed careful consideration a realization the breakup had made painstakingly clear. But despite this realization both Spinelli and Maxie knew that their priority was Sam and the rest could be put aside. This time a collective yes was spoken by Maxie in the most Spinelliesque of ways, "fear not fair Samantha, we won't fail you," giving Sam hope that perhaps this mission could do more than help her solve the case.

Sam's small smirk was all Spinelli and Maxie needed to reassure them that they had made the right decision. "Thank you so much. I promise this will work." In between the conciliatory statement Sam couldn't help but notice the blank stare that was frozen on their faces. "Maxie why don't you come to my office I need you for a minute." Maxie could feel Sam's eyes searing into the back of her head while she spoke so she begrudgingly uprooted herself from her perch while continuing to devote her attention to Spinelli until his figure disappeared behind a large lettered door. Sam could now speak without distraction or interruption.

"So what are you doing?" Sam asked with a mixture of confusion and intrigue. By this time the two women had made their way across the short stuffy hallway and into Sam's office. Unlike Spinelli's workplace that was filled with a plethora of both useful and useless P.I. gadgets and technology Sam's space was clean yet refined in a way that left it aesthetically pleasing and functional.

Maxie walked past a stack of photographs, which she proceeded to riffle through out of pure curiosity, "What do you mean? I love how you went with this totally modern and sparse look with a touch of hominess. I always wondered how you and Jason could be together but looking around I have to say it makes a lot more sense." She had flipped through the photographs at least five times. The motion of seeing each still was oddly calming so much so that she had forgotten to take her eyes off them during the conversation. Realizing her mistake, her eyes darted up to meet Sam's who had taken a seat in the chair that occupied the pseudo conference room she had created in the middle of the office.

Sam watched as Maxie fell into the chair directly across from her. "I'd say it's pretty obvious what you had in mind when you came here, I mean look at your outfit. Don't tell me you just happened to find this in your closet. I know it's big but come on." Sam couldn't help but laugh Maxie's pure determination was something to applaud.

"Ok I will have you know that it took me a long time to put this together. I researched it and you have no idea what I went through to get it. I went to a thrift shop…that was difficult for me and there are only a handful of people I love enough to stick my hand in a bunch of old previously worn clothes." Without even realizing it Maxie had begun to fold her arms trying to escape the horrible fieldtrip she had only been able to take because she convinced herself that Spinelli would finally see that she was interested in what he liked and put effort into being someone he couldn't resist.

"It's a sweet gesture," Sam interjected, the first words she had uttered since Maxie began to debrief her on her latest quest.

"Exactly, it's sweet and a gesture clearly it had no affect on Spinelli. You know I didn't think that me dressing up as one of his fantasies would totally win him back but I figured it would at least put a dent in the progress." Maxie's frown and disposition screamed her true feelings for Spinelli even if she lacked the ability to express it through her words. At least this time they were witnessed by another instead of being locked away inside Maxie's unable to budge heart. "So obviously it's not what he wants or likes about me. God I'm getting so desperate I even asked Jason for his opinion…"

In utter awe of what Maxie had just confessed Sam interrupted the monologue, "wait, what exactly did you ask him?"

Maxie paused a minute and continued, "Well, I thought at some point in his stiff and emotionally unavailable life that he would be able to tell me what Spinelli really liked about me or at least give me pointers on how to seduce him. I mean have you seen how many women Jason gets, I'm seriously convinced him and Sonny should start some kind of harem or…

Sam's eyebrows raised in shock signaling to Maxie that she had clearly gone too far, "oops sorry. No offense." Sam knew this was just another instance of Maxie's uncontrollable words that appeared when she was doing her best to focus on anything other than the situation at hand.

"It's fine. Honestly most of the time I'm thinking the same thing myself." Maxie was relieved her last statement hadn't angered her one, if not only, remaining friend in Port Charles. "Maybe I'm just a little confused but the last time you decided you needed to win Spinelli back it involved you seducing him and clearly that didn't end well so I have to ask are you just doing this because you want things to go back to the way they were because I don't think that's gonna happen Maxie." Sam paused deciding whether this was an issue she should elaborate on, for the sake of her friend she decided it was and continued, "I gotta tell you Maxie in my experience with Jason or really any guy I've been with you need to actually have a conversation and talk about what's going on. If you don't then you just end up two people sharing a space but living separate lives and once you realize that the damage is already done."

Without noticing Maxie had begun to bite her thumbnail a giveaway to Sam that perhaps Ms. Jones' motives were less clear than usual even if she had not come to that conclusion yet on her own. Sam decided to press the issue a little further, "could you be feeling something for him that you didn't think was possible?" Sam looked Maxie straight in the face and noticed that with every word she grew a little more flustered and red in the cheeks. Despite ones attempts to control it, the human body is the ultimate lie detector, it speaks the truth in ways that while subtle can be both damning and eye opening. "So…" Sam playfully smiled.

Before Maxie had time to censor herself words brimming at the surface poured out of her, "I keep having this dream, about me and Spinelli. We're in the sewer…"

Relationships evolve in many ways but the sewer seemed like the unlikeliest of places. Few could understand how the ugliest of depths could bring out a moment of pure beauty but that moment when Spinelli gave Maxie a rare glimpse of his soul never left her mind. It was the day language was no longer a barrier between the pair; there was nothing to interpret or decipher just plain words that carried so much weight and relevance to what was going on in both of their lives. Maxie could hardly wait for Sam's mind to send a signal to her puzzled face to finish processing the information she had just divulged. But the delay allowed Maxie to answer Sam's question before it had even been asked, the only sure way to continue her streak of honesty especially when she wasn't sure how long the desire to be truthful would remain.

"Long story," Maxie explained, " but just go with it."

Sam conceded realizing it would take longer for Maxie to explain this minute detail than to just allow her to get to the point of the story, "ok a sewer, go on." Sam's posture mirrored that of a therapist, an appropriate position given that dreams were the topic at hand. With Sam's verbal and nonverbal blessing Maxie continued in her quest to understand her sweet sleep dilemma.

"At first I think I'm just remembering the time Spinelli and I went into the sewer to track down the Text Message Killer. I heard this noise so of course I panicked and tried to fit in between the bars of this gate that lowered. I realize I'm stuck and start to yell because the gate is starting to rise and I'm about this close to getting smashed like a pancake but then I see Spinelli. This is where it starts to get weird."

In between Maxie's staggered pauses Sam found herself thinking aloud, "that's not the weird part?"

The comment didn't register in Maxie's mind as she continued her story, "He was there but he wasn't Spinelli. I mean he was but he didn't have his laptop, his hair was styled different, he wasn't talking the same, which is why I didn't recognize him at first, and so I started to worry. He still saved me but he didn't just pull me down into his arms he pushed me against the gate and started to kiss me in a way that made me feel like I was going to be a puddle." She touched her lips savoring this reconstructed reality.

Sam felt as if she was interrupting a private moment as she watched her friend sitting silently for the first time in their conversation. The silence filled the space but said so much and not even the sound of Spinelli's dutiful hacking in the next room over interfered. She began to speak when it became clear that Maxie might be content simply replaying the nocturnal episode in her head rather than figuring out what it all meant. "I'm almost afraid to ask if that was it?" Sam's voice seemed almost hesitant as she asked the question.

By this time Maxie's thumbnail found its way back into her mouth. She had never thought of Spinelli as anything more than her best friend, her essential person but her terms of endearment were slowly being replaced by the idea of something much more permanent and romantic an idea she was beginning to want more than anything. Maxie caught Sam's gaze and returned to her story.

"Then I take a minute to breath and when I open my eyes it's my Spinelli whose hair always looks like he just woke up because he's been up all night researching a lead for Jason and he's speaking to me in his wonderful way that makes me feel so safe and wanted."

Spinelli had barely touched his keyboard since his beautiful blonde had stepped foot in the office. She had done it again, made him lose his composure made him want to step out of the armor he had used to protect his broken heart. But if the metaphorical circle was completed it would leave him in the exact same place, wanting Maxie regardless of the pain she inflicted and the pain he chose to cause himself by letting her back into his life without any change or resolution. Several minutes passed with no sound. While this was not a rarity with Sam around the same could not be said when Maxie inhabited a space. He had done well putting up a fence between them but he couldn't help but want to be where her presence was, a task that would take only steps to accomplish. Whether it was his best idea was not the issue at hand and with that thought Spinelli abandoned his desk and made his way towards his blonde ones voice.

Maxie paused as tears began to form in her eyes. "It was such a relief to see him." She placed her hand near her eye catching the tears before they had a chance to slide down her face. "For the first time it all made sense. I want him, I want to be with him." Her tears had dried and were replaced by a light in her eyes that said everything to Sam. This was a moment Sam wanted so badly for her friend but was afraid would never happen as the cycle always seemed to end in death or departure. "Sam, I don't know how it happened I mean I never saw him as more than a friend he's so different than someone like Johnny who I always fall for." Spinelli had only held a P.I. license for a little over a year but surveillance, in this case glorified eavesdropping, was as easy and archaic of a task as any found in the manual. Unfortunately the course had not prepared him for what to do when you hear the word that cements your fate, "friends." But the Jackal had missed two crucial steps in the process, never blow your cover and never make a judgment until you have heard all that has been said. Without consulting these last steps Spinelli entered into the room privy to an incomplete story and misguided beliefs. While he had let his guard down within the time Maxie had arrived he made no mistake with his words this time, "Maxie after tonight I don't want to see you again."

_Next Chapter: Spinelli and Maxie attend the Mayor's fundraiser where more than one revelation is made. _


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: What I Do For Love.

The sound of fingernails rhymically taping on top of a table had never bothered Spinelli before. But something about the intensity at which they tapped and the fact that these particular fingernails belonged to Maxie triggered a lump of anger to form at the base of his throat. The silence between them had always been something cherished and easy but these past thirty minutes had been painful and riddled with discomfort. The only thing Spinelli could think to do was to put a stop to the one sound that had allowed him to concentrate on something other than the fact that he and the one time love of his life would no longer speak after their mission. "If the bad blonde one finds it necessary to continue to make noise might the Jackal suggest it be done in a more rhythmic and docile tone."

"If I'm making too much noise I guess there's two options. You can either fill me in on the details of what we're supposed to be doing, which would require you to actually speak to me or you can leave because no one is forcing you to sit next to me."

Never one to give into a request Maxie continued to tap, finding new and more annoying ways to do so. And then a brief pause, "I'm waiting Spinelli…" Maxie turned her head long enough to keep his eyes locked on hers. No chance of wandering and no hope of moving to scan the room or search for an unseen sight that might move into his view. She felt the intensity build, as did he, but what should've been could no longer be as Spinelli exited the gaze. Her heart dropped, it was the first time in years she felt actual pain that deep inside of her chest. Feeling defeated Maxie gathered her green crocodile clutch and turned to leave but in that moment a brief memory of Spinelli's persistence in aiding her attempt to create the December issue of Crimson and failing miserably yet continuing in search of understanding the subtle art, and difference, among handbags fluttered into her consciousness. While most would shake this moment off as insignificant Maxie saw nothing but significance. It was a small moment, yes, but it was an image of Spinelli that she fell in love with and couldn't remove from her mind.

"You know the Bad Blonde One would've left and done something stupid by now." Her candid words caught Spinelli off guard enough to once again be lured into her gaze as he spoke, "and your point is?" Maxie smirked as she responded and placed herself securely back into her bar side seat, "I'm still here."

It was the first time in weeks they had shared a truly honest exchange and while nothing was solved it allowed them to shift the conversation away from them and towards the task Spinelli began to share with Maxie. "Fair Samantha needs us to determine whether it is at all possible that the philandering Mayor was not responsible for the untimely passing of his recently deceased mistress." Without realizing it Maxie leaned into Spinelli as she inquired, "Ok but how are we going to do that exactly? I mean I can get Mayor Floyd alone and talk to him until his face turns blue but I'm pretty sure the conversation isn't going to turn into a confession." Spinelli laughed as he reached into his pocket and waved a small yet seemingly powerful device in his hand in the shape of a pen. "Fear not the Jackal is prepared for such occasions." Maxie's look of interest sent chills across Spinelli's body.

While handing over the device and slightly grazed her hand continuing the affect her peak of curiosity started within him. Smiling, Maxie continued, "See you never fail to amaze me." She let her hand rest on his longer than she knew she should have but without regret as the exchange from his hand to hers was complete. "The pen is actually…" Before Spinelli finished his explanation Maxie cut in with one of her own, "It's a listening device. It's inside the pen." She smiled and unscrewed the writing utensil to expose a small wire. The discovery produced a moment of show and tell.

"Now this is something I can work with. I just need to get close enough to Mayor Floyd and slip it into his pocket or somewhere that will maximize the feed and pick up his voice." Maxie never claimed to understand everything Spinelli said or used in his P.I. business but she understood him and her remarks about the tracking device communicated that. Stunned by her seemingly in-depth technical knowledge Spinelli wanted to kiss her but he knew that it would go against the boundary he had placed between them and they would be no better off for it. Instead he spoke, he used what he knew best…his words, "How…I'm wow…I didn't realize you listened without the Jackal having to assuage you" Maxie took the opportunity to answer and fill in the blanks, "You may not realize it but I listen to everything you say. Yes, I admit I am usually catching up on _Vogue _while you're talking but that doesn't mean I don't hear what you have to say."

Maxie shifted her focus from Spinelli down to the small device hoping to lighten the mood the conversation had just taken again. Would it be possible for the two of them to simply sit? The answer was increasingly becoming a clear no. Their lives had been too entangled, every thought, action or event that could be referenced included each other and most often brought up the happiness that once characterized their lives.

As if Mayor Floyd had felt the awkwardness, he entered the room and was met with a sea of applause by those attending the fundraiser. Spinelli glanced at Maxie who returned the look as the Mayor began to address his guests, "Thank you all for coming. The hard work and contributions of everyone in this room has made this campaign a success but no number of successes can overshadow the death of a colleague. Brianna Hughes was a hard worker, an intelligent individual but more than that she was a friend. Words cannot describe how saddened I am by her untimely death but I know she would have wanted this campaign she put her heart and soul into to continue. We owe it to Brianna to win this race and make Port Charles a safe and welcoming place to live and govern. Thank you all again. We've got wine and food so please continue to mingle and I look forward to you greeting you all next week as Mayor." The surge of applause began again but neither Maxie nor Spinelli focused on the Mayor's positive reception.

Maxie played with the surveillance device running the smooth casing across her palm waiting for the right time to make the move. "Should the Jackal overview the common ways associated with retrieving the necessary information from this particularly small auditory device?" He reached down to grab her hand but she leapt out of her seat before the contact could be made. Spinelli was living on these moments of contact to keep him sane, to keep him from imploding but despite the soothing effect she had on him he could no longer take the chance that Maxie returned this feeling and so he remained guarded in his efforts. "Usually I would take you up on that offer but I think I know what I need to do Spinelli. Wish me luck?" She smirked and bit her lip as she awaited his reply, "You don't need that from me. You never have." A lump formed in her throat forcing her to pause for a moment before she could respond, "You're right I don't and never will." If there was one thing Maxie was more capable of than Spinelli it was the sting of having the final word. There was a brief moment while walking towards her intended target where she wished she had gone back and apologized but what good would it have done?

Maxie found a large stone pillar directly outside of the hall in the Metrocourt to take some of the weight off of her heavy heart. She closed her eyes and took in the sounds of useless chatter and the hopes of political prestige while she tried to find the strength to complete the mission at hand. "You that bored that you can't even keep your eyes open for one of these things?" The choice was there, open your eyes or continue to ignore the mysterious presence. Maxie was never one to ignore a conversation and with that cue she looked directly into the brown eyes of the dark shadow they belonged to. "I wish that was all it was." Maxie found no need to keep her eyes open but the man continued to pursue the conversation, "Are we just going to pretend this conversation isn't happening? I mean it is on my end, which is ok I can go on like this for ages…" "Why are you concerned about why I'm standing out here?" Maxie side with a puzzled and irritated voice. "Well, aside from the fact that you are a beautiful blonde, you looked upset or sick so I thought I'd be a gentleman and check to see if you needed any help."

"Wow," Maxie said sarcastically, "how sweet. I'm fine thanks. I mean I'm not really _fine_ but for your inquiring mind I am." Usually at this point in a conversation Maxie would have a good grasp of whom she was speaking with but this man was not registering. He was too polite yet it was clear he was not completely upfront with his reasons for being in the area. Maxie continued to treat his words with silence only speaking when absolutely necessary.

"Dominic Perelli nice to meet you," Dominic extended his hand waiting for Maxie's to complete the formality. Unfortunately Maxie was not in the meet-n-greet mood. "And you are…angry? Contemplative? Worried…." She interrupted his increasingly annoying attempt to engage her, "Maxie Jones." Dominic smiled, "Well, Maxie. It's nice to meet you."

Just as he was about to leave Maxie finally mustered up the energy to speak, "So Dominic Perelli what are you doing around here? I've heard your name before."

This piece of information stopped Dominic dead in his tracks. "You have have you now?" He laughed to himself. Maxie didn't make eye contact but continued, "I just heard you talking to Olivia Falconari as I walked out here. I think she was saying Dominic."

Dominic was always quick on his feet, he had to be, and without a moments pause he answered Maxie's inquest into his story, "Is that her name? She stopped me as I was walking by asking me if I knew what time it was. I mean she could've asked anyone else but she felt the need to keep talking to me. What does it matter anyhow?"

Maxie shrugged. While the allure of figuring out the psyche of Dominic was usually intriguing she had far too much on her mind to care. "It doesn't really. Relax for a minute won't you. I don't have room in my life for more stress. You know, why don't certain people realize I have my own set of abandonment issues and I can't just forget they exist so we can be all happy and in love. I mean it really sucks that he has such high expectations of me and the ONE time I screw up, well the one time when the screw up is directly related to our relationship, because let's be honest I screw up all the time but I've been so good…" Dominic wasn't sure what had begun the lightening fast tangent Maxie now spewed but he was both intrigued and confused to meet another individual who talked as much as he did. She wasn't intentionally changing the subject, a welcome development to their discussion from Dominic's point of view, but it was clear that he could not make it stop so he continued to do the thing most girls asked of him, to listen.

"Look at me, I am a puddle of mush when it comes to him and I am never like that." Dominic waited for a moment to see whether Maxie's speech had ended. She motioned over to Dominic whose face was now completely visible in the light shining from the Metrocourt. Dominic assumed he would just peer in but Maxie continued to walk into the building, "I uh…I don't think I should go in there with you. I mean it would just be awkward I don't know anyone and…" Maxie took a few step back towards his tentative figure, "And what? Afraid someone will recognize you? Come on I promise it'll be ok." Even if Dominic had had the chance to pull away he ran the risk of being questioned more and the more questions asked the greater the chance of having to answer them without using his mysterious candor to help him escape. They stopped short of the ballroom and Maxie yanked the rest of Dominic's uneager body towards her. "Why are we here again?" Dominic felt the need to ask a legitimate question at this point.

Maxie crossed her arms and began to tap her peep-toed Jimmy Chou heal against the marble floor. "I am so not a geek, but I am in love with this geek." Dominic peered through the long hallway into the grand ballroom. He caught a glimpse of the mayor and then his mother, Olivia. Small beads of sweat began to appear on his forehead but Maxie was oblivious as she continued to shoot death stares across the room at Spinelli while passing the small listening device disguised as a pen between her fingers. Putting aside his hesitation Dominic spoke while pointing across the room at the lonely outline of Spinelli, "Oh that's who you're talking about? That Spinelli, he's one of Sonny's guys." Maxie's look towards Dominic was a cross between confusion and intrigue but the look would be all she could give him as Mac had spotted his daughter and Spinelli in the same vicinity. Just as Maxie was about to speak she was met with a firm hand on her shoulder turning her towards her father. "I want to believe you came down her to fulfill the civic spirit that lives inside you and was bursting to get out but I know better than that." Before she knew it Maxie was back inside the grand ballroom and far away from the mysterious friend she had just made. She was aware that running into Mac during the night was inevitable, "Happy to see you too," she flashed the smile that had gotten her out of hundreds of missed curfews and screw-ups but it wouldn't be so easy this time given her proximity to Mac's least favorite man.

"Why are you two together? Why did you bring Spinelli to a political fundraiser? I can't even tell you how inappropriate that is," Maxie cut in before the vein in the middle of his forehead enlarged, "We're not together. I mean technically we came together but we're not…" She was getting annoyed at herself for stumbling like this, "You won't have to worry about us being together after tomorrow I can promise you that."

Dominic's knees almost buckled as he watched Maxie disappear into the crowd of due diligent citizens of Port Charles. By luck he had avoided a conversation that would should not and could not be had, at least not at this point in time. After collecting himself he looked down at the grey marble desk that was awkwardly placed near the entryway. Its intended function was to keep a running list of campaign contributors and supporters so Mayor Floyd's personal assistant would have an easier time writing out the countless thank you's but its purpose was clearly not utilized. Dominic ran his fingers down the guest list and picked up the pen that was sitting on top of a signature. This pen wasn't intended for use it was intended to pry and gather information Sam and Spinelli so desperately needed to prove Mayor Floyd's guilt or innocence for the parents of Brianna Hughes. Dominic never noticed it was the pen Maxie had been playing with throughout their conversation. He ran it in between his fingers as he decided whether to leave evidence he had attended such an event. With a click of the pen cap he placed it in his pocket and left the Metrocourt.

Maxie looked back towards the entryway she had just been forcibly removed from and noticed that the shadowy figure she had shared a conversation with was no longer there. Her brow furrowed, "Mac I know you're only trying to protect me but I don't think you want me to tell you why I'm here. I will tell you eventually I promise but just trust me for now OK?" Mac loved his daughter but he knew that her impulses often led her awry yet his response surprised even him, "Just be careful will you? We're having dinner at my house tomorrow I hope you can make it." He kissed her cheek, "You know I'll be there. I'll see you tomorrow then." Just as Mac smiled and began to turn Maxie felt the need to verbally reassure her worrying father one last time, "Mac. Trust me." The pair shared a silent agreement, Maxie would remain on her best behavior and Mac would let his daughter out of his care, at least for the night.

Spinelli watched as Mac walked past the barstool where he perched. He could feel the death threat without needing the actual words to accompany it. Rather than await the impending confrontation Spinelli jumped up and with a quickening gate headed towards locating Maxie.

Before he reached her he could see she had situated herself right in the path of the nefarious Mayor and his boding wife Andrea. He observed as she playfully hit his shoulder and shared a laugh as if the trio had been friends all their lives. The effort, was effortless as Spinelli walked up behind her touching the small of her back.

"Spinelli!" Maxie faced him with a smile. "Greetings I hope the Mayor and astonishingly ensembled wife would not mind if I borrowed Maxie from you." Even in the absence of reporters or news media Mayor Floyd spoke like a politician, "Spinelli is it? I'm just glad to have spoken with this wonderful young woman for any time at all. Take all the time you need Andrea and I will be around." Spinelli obliged the Mayor's formalities with some of his own, "Many gracious thanks. I will return her post haste. Enjoy your evening."

"I haven't gotten a chance to put the device on him yet Spinelli why did you pull me away?" She was genuinely surprised by his actions, "do you not trust me to do this?" Spinelli thought before he responded, "Yes, actually trust does have a lot to do with this. Fair Samantha is counting on us to execute this correctly and without fail so excuse me if I seem the least bit worried." Maxie interrupted him, "Look I'm about to do it. It's not the easiest thing to do when you've put the damn thing in a pen. I can't just stick my hand in his jacket and pass it along now can I?" Let me work and don't hover.

Spinelli watched as she marched back to her target, poised and on a mission. He had almost made it back to his barstool when he heard the words he had been waiting for all night, "You have three seconds to get out of here or I'll throw you in jail for trespassing." Spinelli turned and met Mac's gaze. "Greetings to you too."

It wasn't until Maxie spotted a traveling tray of red wine that she knew her goal was indeed attainable. Grabbing a glass for herself and the other two members of the bantering trio, she angled herself accordingly. "You know what would be amazing? An entire spread devoted to your styles and make or break rules about balancing a romance with politics. I'm Kate Howard's first assistant at _Crimson_ and I really think she would go for the idea." When is the ideal moment to accidentally spill your drink over the most powerful man in Port Charles? As she continued to ponder that question she continued to indulge the huge egos of two potential murder suspects, "I can totally see it now. Andrea you can be in your own layout with a double print and Mayor Floyd can join you in a two-fold spread. This will be amazing!" The Floyds looked at one another, "Maxie that is so sweet of you to offer," while Andrea continued to speak Maxie texted Spinelli. The time had come to mobilize.

"_Bump into me. I need to spill my wine." _ In any other circumstance Spinelli would have trouble deciphering the cryptic text but he knew what he had to do. "Commissioner I appreciate your frankness with me but rest assured my presence will no longer be in Maxie's life after tonight." He left the conversation at that and walked towards Maxie.

The splash of red wine made an eerily similar outline to blood. "Oh my God Mayor I am so sorry. Here let me get that for you." She began to unravel him from his stained coat, "Maxie you don't have to do anything it's fine." He fought with her before she finally gained control of the coat, "No no it's my fault I need to clean it for you. It won't take very long. I'll be right back." As she spoke her voice began to trail from the distance she placed between herself and the Floyds. She managed to make it to the women's restroom pausing at the sink to look at herself in the mirror. Realizing she still had to finish the task she opened her alligator clutch to retrieve the pen shaped listening device. Aside from some lip gloss, her blackberry and gum the purse was empty leaving her with few other options as to where she could have placed it. Panic began to set in as the door creaked open. Maxie looked up at Spinelli's reflection in the mirror, "It's not here. I lost the pen."


End file.
